


Always Left Me Breathless

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war, Sanaki gets turned on when someone watches.  Kink Bingo, for the square "exhibitionism."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Left Me Breathless

Naesala was awakened by the sound of footsteps.

Bleary-eyed, he poked his head out of his tent, only to see Empress Sanaki walking through the snow.

“Where could she be going at this hour?” he murmured. “If something happens to her, she’ll berate me for not being there, so…”

With a quiet sigh, he followed her.

She walked quietly, although she was hindered by the sound of the snow beneath her feet. Occasionally, she stopped and looked around, but Naesala hid behind a tree before he was seen.

Coming upon a small clearing, she stopped, and let out a long sigh. Naesala stood behind a nearby tree, watching her carefully.

Then she began taking off her cloak.

Flushed, he looked away. _She isn’t - no, I’m only jumping to conclusions. Besides, she’s wearing a dress under that._

Looking back at Sanaki, he saw her laying the cloak out over the melting snow. As he’d hoped, she was still wearing her dress, but his relief soon faded as she began to unlace it.

Unable to turn away, he watched as she took off her dress, laid it down, and began to caress her breasts. Her nipples were hard from the cool night air, and the lightest touch made her shudder and gasp.

Tearing his eyes away, Naesala glanced down at himself, only to curse inwardly. _Damn it! You’re not supposed to be turned on by your thirteen-year-old employer! Even if she_ is-

Her moans were louder now, distracting him away from his self-directed tirade. Her hands continued to massage her breasts, and Naesala involuntarily traced their path with his eyes.

_I… should be going. I can’t watch this… Why can’t I move my legs?_

One of her hands slipped under her undergarments, pulling off the last vestige of modesty she had. Her fingers left her breasts and - he couldn’t quite see, but his mind helpfully supplied the images for him. He whimpered.

To him it seemed as though it took an eternity for her to reach climax. She collapsed, flushed and panting.

Minutes passed as Sanaki recovered.

Then she looked up and asked quietly, “Did you enjoy the show?”

Naesala paled. _She knew-_

“I heard you muttering when I passed your tent,” she explained, pulling on and tying her dress. “Since you wanted to guard me, I suppose I can forgive you for watching me… You won’t be punished, so come out where I can see you.”

“…Could you finish dressing, first?”

She laughed. “Of course.” As she put on her cloak, she inquired, “Why didn’t you leave? I wouldn’t have noticed you, being as I was preoccupied.”

“I… didn’t think about that.” _She’s dressed, but I couldn’t possibly go out there. Not until_ this _goes away._

“Does it really take that long to pull your pants back on?” Sanaki asked. “I told you I wasn’t going to punish-”

Naesala stepped out, his gaze not quite meeting her eyes and settling for a nearby tree instead. He could feel her look him over, and there was no chance of her mistaking…

To his surprise, she merely nodded and began heading back for the camp. “I’m going to retire for the evening - you should too,” she called over her shoulder.

He stared after her for a few moments, then sighed. _Maybe I can sleep it off._  


* * *

  


Neither of them mentioned it the next morning. Naesala assumed they would both forget it in time.

A few nights later, he heard soft voices, one of which was instantly recognizable.

“Sanaki? Where you going?”

“N-Nowhere, Leanne. Please go back to sleep.”

“Not sleepy. I come with you?”

“That wouldn’t be a good idea…”

“You had the same plan as last time?” Naesala inquired, taking Leanne by surprise. Sanaki flushed and nodded.

“Last time?” Leanne asked.

“Stargazing,” he answered smoothly. “There are a lot of clouds tonight, though, so I don’t know if you’d see anything.”

Her eyes lit up. “I love stargazing~”

Sanaki sighed in relief. “Why don’t we stargaze together sometime, then? When the weather permits.”

“Okay!” the heron chirped. “Naesala, come too?”

“But of course,” Naesala replied. “I would be a terrible bodyguard if I did not. Now get some rest, you two.”

The night passed without further incident.  


* * *

  
A few nights after that, Naesala awoke again to the sounds of footsteps.

Groaning, he threw open the entrance flaps to his tent. “The same?”

“Yes,” Sanaki answered simply.

“I’ll wait on the edge of the wood for you. Assuming you don’t want me to stay in my tent, that is.”

“It would be foolish to prevent you from guarding me,” she replied. “Come along.”

He followed her, stopping at the boundary between the wood and the clearing they’d camped in. She took one last, long look at him and continued.

The raven king waited, trying in vain to think of anything other than Sanaki and what she was currently doing. _What kind of idiot masturbates in the woods when enemies could appear at any time? And why, why,_ why _is that so arousing?_

A faint groan interrupted his thoughts, and Naesala panicked for a moment before realizing what kind of groan it was. _I hope no one at the camp could hear that._

Several minutes later, Sanaki emerged from the forest, looking considerably more flushed and bedraggled than she did when she entered it. “It’s not quite the same,” she mused, “but it’ll do… I’m retiring for the evening.”

As he stared after her, Naesala briefly wondered if she was _intending_ to torture him. Then he remembered who he was dealing with. Of course she was.  


* * *

  
Within the following week, it became their routine. Sanaki waited by his door, and he emerged with a few complaints of, “Again?”

“It’s stress relief,” she countered, and he grumbled and followed her to the edge of the wood. There she continued on, and Naesala alternately hoped and dreaded that something would happen. _On one hand, it would mean that my standing here would serve some purpose - on the other hand, there’s no way I could interrupt her and keep any semblance of dignity._

She came back, disheveled.

“You could just as easily do this in your own tent, you realize,” he commented.

“And risk Tanith or Sigrun catching me?”

“You don’t want either of them to see you, but you strip in front of me without so much as a pause?”

“That’s different! They’d disapprove.”

“ _I_ disapprove,” he replied.

“You honestly disapprove of a moderately attractive girl stripping in front of you?” she asked.

“Good point.” He sighed. “But still… How can you know I won’t…?”

“You won’t,” Sanaki answered confidently. “You couldn’t even bring yourself to look at me after I’d - you know, much less touch me.”

“Hmmph.” He flushed and looked away. “If that’s what you think.”  
She snickered at his reaction. “It’s true. Now, why don’t we get some sleep?”  


* * *

  
“You’d have to be truly desperate to do that in a desert. Snow is one thing, but sand?” Smirking suddenly, she added, “And since there aren’t any trees, you’d have no way to avoid seeing me…”  


* * *

  
Sanaki stood outside his tent, waiting, the same way she’d waited every time before.

Except that he ignored her.

“…Naesala? Naesala!”

“ _What?_ ” He sighed and exited his tent. “Again?”

“Even you have to admit that today was stressful, what with Sephiran’s betrayal and the fight with the goddess and the long-lost sister and all,” she retorted, glaring at him. “Now, shouldn’t you be guarding me?”

“Do you really need it? The Disciples _are_ gone, after all.”

“But who knows how many bandits could be in the area that were previously stone?” she asked. “Now, more than ever, you should protect me!”

“Fine, I’ll guard you, but this is the last time!” he snapped.

She sighed. “I’m sorry to trouble you so, Naesala.”

She turned and walked towards the edge of their camp, and he followed. Instead of continuing into the woods, however, she stopped and stared at Naesala; then, making up her mind, Sanaki grabbed his hand and tugged at it. “Come on.”

“E-Empress!?” he yelped, painfully aware of how frightened he sounded.

“You’re going to watch,” she informed him bluntly. “I’ll let you hide behind a tree again, if you want.”

“But _why_?”

She ignored that, saying, “We’re going to pretend this never happened in the morning, and we’ll never have this arrangement again, so it wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

“I really don’t think-”

“ _Naesala_ ,” she interrupted. “If you aren’t going to follow me, I suppose I can do it here…”

“But - _why_?” he repeated.

“Because,” she explained impatiently, “having you watch was the most arousing experience of my life.”

…There wasn’t a lot you could say to that, especially to someone who still held your life in her hands. So he let her drag him along until they reached a small clearing.

“Just so you know, this is incredibly stupid and irresponsible and probably illegal,” he told her.

She grinned. “I know.”

Sanaki pulled her clothes off more slowly this time, obviously aware that she was performing for an audience. She unwrapped each individual layer with care, letting them gently drift to the ground. Carefully, she began rubbing her breasts, drawing smaller and smaller circles around their centers.

One hand left her to pull away her undergarments as she said, "I won't torture you too long." She rubbed her thumb over herself, letting out a small whimper, and curled another finger inside of her.

Naesala had slept with enough women to know when they were just trying to get themselves off as soon as they could. This was one of those times - apparently she was as good as her word. He realized with some despair that her gaze never left him, even when he turned to awkwardly stare at a tree behind her.

She was as loud as ever, and Naesala could easily picture what she was doing from the noises she was making. Once or twice he caught his name being gasped out, and he shuddered. That didn't help his already difficult efforts to stave off arousal.

Just as he began to wonder if he really might do something about this, Sanaki collapsed. She breathed in and out for a few moments, before turning to Naesala with a bright smile. "Thank you for that. I realize it wasn't in your official duties, but..."

He sighed. "As long as we never bring this up again, I won't complain, empress."


End file.
